


Bathroom Surprise

by Kill3rWhal3D1ck



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill3rWhal3D1ck/pseuds/Kill3rWhal3D1ck
Summary: On a visit to his boyfriend's apartment for dinner, Zhangjing learns the hard way that Yanjun likes to spend way too much time in the bathroom.





	Bathroom Surprise

Zhangjing unlocked the door to Yanjun's apartment and stepped inside.

Silent and empty.

As Zhangjing set down the dinner and snacks he had bought for the both of them, he wondered where the younger man is.

He hoped he would return soon. A cold dinner is no decent dinner at all.

Zhangjing collapsed on the couch. This was not his first time in his boyfriend's apartment but every visit gave him a certain thrill. To rest in the same couch Yanjun would rest in after a long day at work. To see the personal touches Yanjun made to his living space. Zhangjing's eyes lingered on the rabbit stuffed toy on the other end of the couch. A silly present Zhangjing had gotten him on the first week they were together and Yanjun still kept it close. The thought warmed Zhangjing's heart.

The clock was tick tocking away and Zhangjing, restless, decided to set the table for dinner first. Then they could get straight to eating when Yanjun got back from wherever he was.

The bathroom door was ajar. Zhangjing decided he should do a good hand-washing before handling the food. He stepped into the bathroom and had just turned on the tap before a feeling seized him and he froze.

He was not alone.

Zhangjing whipped his head towards the shower cubicle and almost screamed.

Yanjun was standing in it. Completely naked with a towel in hand.

Apologies erupted from Zhangjing's mouth as he rushed for the door. He seized the doorknob but a swift hand shot out and slammed the door closed.

Zhangjing looked up and was met with the full force of Yanjun's gaze. Intense and almost pleading. His heart had never beat so fast in his life and his mouth went completely dry. Zhangjing's mind was bereft of any coherent thought as he looked at Yanjun's wet hair plastered to his forehead, Yanjun's perfect skin slightly flushed from his warm shower, the droplets of water running down his bare neck and collarbone and- Zhangjing willed himself not to look any lower. The familiar scent of Yanjun's minty shower gel that floated off his skin was suddenly intoxicating.

"Stay?"

How did Yanjun manage to lace a single word with so much vulnerability and gentleness.

Zhangjing felt his head nod slowly, almost of it's own accord.

The widest grin leapt to Yanjun's lips and Zhangjing could feel something almost-palpable come undone inside him.

He took Yanjun's face in both his hands and pressed his lips to his. Yanjun moaned softly against his mouth. Zhangjing's mind was spinning faster and faster. He could hear the bathroom door being locked. He could feel his body being wrapped in warm strong arms. Yanjun had pulled him into a tight embrace and Zhangjing could feel everything through his clothes. Yanjun's broad chest, Yanjun's hips and-

Yanjun's crotch.

Mercymercymercymercy.

Zhangjing wrapped his arms around Yanjun's neck now, wanting nothing more in that moment than to deepen the kiss but Yanjun pulled his head back.

Zhangjing searched Yanjun's face, confused.

"Take it off," Yanjun gasped. "All of it."

Zhangjing broke the embrace and ripped off his shirt. His trembling fingers were fumbling with the button of his jeans when he heard a frustrated sigh. Yanjun grabbed Zhangjing by the waist band of his jeans, pushed him against the bathroom wall, undid the button and zipper in a second and yanked down Zhanjing's jeans and briefs to his ankles.

For a moment they were still, staring at each other's penises.

Then Yanjun dropped to his knees.

Zhangjing barely had time to gasp his name before Yanjun started kissing the bare skin around his crotch. Zhangjing grabbed the sink with his left hand and the nearby bathroom rail with the other, legitimately fearing that his knees would give way. His mind was in complete disarray. To look down and see the top of Yanjun's head. Zhangjing could barely believe his eyes. Wave upon wave of pleasure crashed against his entire being. Yanjun progressed to holding the shaft of his erect penis firmly in his left hand while kissing the head. Gently at first, then sloppily till his penis was wet with Yanjun's saliva. He playfully flicked the head of his penis with his tongue, sending bolts of pleasure down Zhangjing's legs and up his body.

Then Yanjun took his penis into his mouth.

Ecstacy in it's rawest form.

Zhangjing could feel an orgasm rapidly building up. His knuckles were white from clutching the sink and railing so tightly. He had stopped worrying about the volume of his moans some time ago. The only thing that mattered was getting his dick sucked by Lin Yanjun.

Release.

Yanjun took in every drop of Zhangjing's ejaculate in his mouth before standing up and emptying his mouth at the sink.

The mundane sounds of Yanjun rinsing his mouth sounded absurd to Zhangjing after the fantastic experience of receiving his first blow job.

"So," Yanjun said, turning to Zhangjing and giving him a satisfied dimpled smile. "Was it mindBLOWing?"

Zhanjing said nothing. With exaggerated slowness he went to the bathroom door then began frantically pounding on it. "HEEEELLLPPP! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! I'M TRAPPED IN HERE WITH YANJUN'S COLD JOKES!!"

#Yanjun#

Yanjun laughed and rushed to hug his boyfriend from behind, elliciting more laughter from Zhangjing. He planted a kiss on the older man's neck. Zhangjing turned to face him and Yanjun's heart swelled. He couldn't believe his heart could hold so much love for someone he just met 2 months ago. To be the reason behind the warmth, tenderness and- dare he say it- love in Zhangjing's gaze made Yanjun feel like the luckiest person alive.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a scene in another fic but it got too sexy uhuuhuu. Hope you liked it!


End file.
